A Voz De Amor En Edición
by LadyAiraHH
Summary: El azar del destino juega un papel importante en los programas concursos. Claro que el talento de cada quien también es muy importante, mas con talento no avanzas en la fila que está formada desde las 3 am. Pero vayamos al punto: ¿Soportarías tantos obstáculos solo por levantar una copa de material falso?, ¿dejarás a la suerte guiar tu camino?¿la dejarías incluso guiarte al amor?
1. A Voz De Amor

**Este fic participa en el Reto #2 "AU's por doquier" del foro La Academia de Dragones.**

 **Mi primer reto chicos y chicas… Ya sé que este lo había escrito antes pero quise reciclar la idea.**

 **Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes de How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenecen, este fic es realizado sin fines lucrativos y solo por diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Voz De Amor"**

 **-El camino de la suerte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo había resultado muy bien, habían cantado como su entrenadora se los había pedido y habían hecho una increíble interpretación actuando como verdaderos enamorados. Ahora el público los aplaudía y seguía con la desesperación de porqué no hubo beso al final del acto. Pero entre ellos habían regresado los nervios, no podían ni verse de reojo porque se sentían avergonzados de lo que habían hecho delante de todas esas personas.

Y quién no.

Ella prácticamente se había lanzado a sus brazos mientras le cantaba que estaba enamorada y no sólo eso, TAN ENAMORADA.

Él había coqueteado con ella acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos y la contempló con adoración cada vez que a ella le tocaba cantar lo enamorada que estaba de él. Él recibió sus letras gustosamente y también correspondió con la misma frase, TAN ENAMORADO.

Pero el momento de la verdad había llegado. Ambos mirando al frente, a los cuatro entrenadores, de los cuales una era su maestra, y por supuesto al público detrás de las silla rojas. Los nervios al tope, las manos sudorosas, los micrófonos a punto de caer de sus manos. Las opiniones y palabras de aliento de los otros entrenadores pasaron desapercibidas cuando, al ser el turno de su maestra, se debió tomar una decisión. Solo uno se quedaba en aquel equipo. El otro se tendría que conformar con que robaran su voz o en el peor de los casos tendría que alistarse para salir del estudio y partir a casa con su derrota.

Los segundos angustiantes cesaron.

La decisión estaba tomada.

.

.

.  
 _Los ensayos no estaban siendo fáciles, su maestra les aconsejaba que debían concentrarse más en la interpretación porque las voces de ambos eran más que buenas, pero si ninguno se ponía las pilas y corregía sus errores de actuación, la decisión que tomaría la maestra sería por conformismo. Ninguno quería eso. Ambos buscaban sobresalir y ser el mejor. Querían ganar por haber demostrado que se merecían estar en aquel concurso._

 _No importaba el costo. Pondrían hasta su alma en aquella canción de ser necesario. Debían ganar._

 _\- A ver, por favor paren todo- la maestra interrumpió la práctica de los jóvenes-, quiero hacer unas acotaciones que siento que ya van siendo hora de decirles.- empezó diciendo para luego proceder a explicar-_ _Astrid_ _, cariño, tú cantas increíblemente bien, tu técnica vocal es perfecta pero necesito más emoción en tu acto, necesito que sientas la canción, quiero ver y creer que lo que dice la letra es parte de tus emociones y necesito que tú misma creas estar enamorada._

 _La rubia asintió. No desaprovecharía ningún consejo de la maestra. Si eso era lo que ella quería, se tragaría su orgullo y actuaría como la chica enamorada y cursi que necesitaba ser._

 _-_ _Hiccup_ _, hijo, tu voz es también muy bella y yo veo que si te pido mostrar que estás enamorado lo vas a hacer y hasta se va a ver natural- hablaba al castaño mirándolo de forma cómplice, algo que hizo_ _sonrojar_ _al muchacho-, pero estamos teniendo problemas de afinación hijo y a estas alturas no podemos permitirnos eso, así que hay que corregirlo y empezar a actuar._

 _El castaño también asintió a las indicaciones de la entrenadora. Dedicaría su tiempo en corregir el problema de afinación que hasta él mismo sabia que tenía y empezaría con su "actuación" como le dijo la maestra._

 _\- Bien muchachos, una vez más y lo dejamos por ahora._

 _La melodía empezó de nuevo y las voces de ambos jóvenes volvieron a juntarse en aquella frase que era la principal en la canción, TAN ENAMORADOS._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Corregir la afinación fue una lucha para el pobre castaño, pero logró ganarla, claro, no sin mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo valió la pena, pues ahora su voz se escuchaba mucho mejor_ _a_ _l momento de cantar._

 _La rubia por su parte empezó a actuar cada vez mejor, las primeras veces habían sido un desastre pues con el objetivo de no mirar a su compañero a los ojos se había puesto de espaldas a él para apoyarse en su pecho pero terminó golpeándolo con su codo cuando retrocedía, con más ensayos, y codazos, logró unas notables mejorías en su interpretación. Al menos eso le dijo su compañero._

 _Ahora estaban en sus ensayos particulares. Esos ensayos en los que los concursantes no contaban con la dirección de sus entrenadores ni mucho menos sus consejos. Esos ensayos en los que sólo estaban ambos participantes._

 _\- Espera, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? - reclamó la rubia luego de que el castaño se atreviera a tomarla de la cintura durante la canción._

 _\- Perdón pero... creí que sería bueno hacer que... pareciera... real.- respondió avergonzado._

 _\- Sí, pero una cosa es que te dejara_ _acariciarme_ _la mejilla y otra cosa muy distinta es que te vaya a dejar tomarme de la cintura._

 _\- Perdón, en verdad lo lamento, es que... solo me dejé llevar._

 _\- Pues... supongo que está bien._

 _La_ _ojiazul_ _no era tonta, sabía que lo que su maestra quería era eso justamente, que la interpretación se viera lo más real posible, sin forzar nada. Y si su compañero lo estaba logrando ahora era su turno para hacerlo así que sin más le pidió retomar los ensayos y en esta ocasión le permitió al muchacho tomarla de la cintura._

 _Él no podía estar más feliz. Su compañera era una chica muy bella, igual que su nombre, pero además tenía las cosas muy claras. Era de esas personas que solo cambiaban de parecer si la situación lo requería o si les demostraban que era la decisión correcta. Y eso le gustaba._

 _Era algo extraño que estuvieran juntos puesto que no la había conocido antes. Sus audiciones fueron en fechas diferentes. Sus ensayos personales no coincidían. Y resulta que les tocó ser la pareja que se_ _enfrentera_ _para elegir al mejor de entre ambos. Teniendo como compañeros a otros treinta jóvenes, tuvo que ser rival de aquella chica. No podía estar más agradecido con los dioses y sobre todo con su maestra. A ella le debía el poder pasar tiempo con esa chica maravillosa._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Era el penúltimo ensayo cuando la situación se tornó algo complicada o mejor dicho incómoda_ _. Por supuesto, más para_ _Hiccup_ _._

 _La melodía estaba llegando a su fin cuando al tratar de que ella se diera la vuelta, pues se encontraba todavía con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de él,_ _Hiccup_ _volvió a tomarla de la cintura como lo había hecho últimamente pero en esta ocasión el giro había sido apresurado, tanto que casi por instinto,_ _Astrid_ _le rodeó el cuello con uno de sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. En sus mentes decidieron que ese sería el mejor final. Sus miradas entrecruzadas, sus respiraciones mezcladas y los micrófonos como única barrera entre sus labios._

 _La melodía terminó pero ellos siguieron mirándose a los ojos. Sus manos temblorosas amenazaban con dejar caer los micrófonos y junto con ellos la barrera. No se habían movido ni un centímetro._

 _Eso hasta que unos golpes en la puerta les avisaron que su turno había terminado y que debían dejar el estudio libre para la siguiente pareja._

 _Así que, aún con un rubor en sus mejillas, recogieron sus cosas, se despidieron hasta el día siguiente y abandonaron el estudio tomando diferentes caminos._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

 _Una pregunta, una simple y sencilla pregunta. Tres palabras. Sin embargo su significado involucraba más de tres palabras y más de un sentimiento, que aún no salía a la luz. Y esas tres palabras dejaron sin habla a_ _Astrid_ _Hofferson_ _, la chica fuerte, decidida y aguerrida._

 _Aunque la rubia estaba nerviosa,_ _Hiccup_ _lo estaba aún más. Se había mentalizado durante toda la noche anterior pensando en qué y cómo debía decirle a_ _Astrid_ _la pregunta que rondaba por su mente desde hacía unos días. El silencio de la rubia solo hizo que sus nervios aumentaran, en verdad estaba nervioso._

 _Eso hasta que una sola palabra, dos letras, salieron de los labios de la chica para enterrarse en sus oídos y grabarse a fuego en su mente._

 _\- Sí._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _La melodía de la canción estaba a punto de terminar cuando ambos decidieron implementar un toque más íntimo a su actuación, y es así que, cuando él la tomó de la cintura, al final se tomaron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos. La melodía terminó._

 _\- Muy bien chicos- habló la maestra y ambos jóvenes le prestaron toda su atención -, estuvo muy bueno todo. Se nota que ensayaron bastante, ambos estuvieron coordinados y eso me alegra mucho._

 _Los jóvenes sonrieron abiertamente por el comentario de su entrenadora. Después de todo ambos estaban poniendo de su parte para que el_ _show_ _fuera lo mejor posible._

 _Y aunque cada uno competía por sí mismo, no quitaba el hecho de que el día anterior su complicidad aumentara. Justo ayer se permitieron, por un momento, olvidar la competencia y disfrutar la tarde como lo que eran: Dos jóvenes que estaban teniendo una cita, y no cualquier cita, su primera cita._

 _\- Teniendo en cuenta que mañana es su batalla les daré solamente un último consejo- ambos chicos prestaron su mayor atención a las palabras que saldrían de la boca de su maestra-, disfruten de todo mañana como si fuera la última vez que lo hacen, pero sin olvidar que es tan solo la primera vez que lo intentan_ _._

 _Ambos entendieron aquellas palabras a la perfección. Se les estaba pidiendo dar un espectáculo de calidad, de esos que te roban el aliento y te dejan con el corazón desbocado por haber dado todo en el escenario, sin olvidar que eran principiantes. No deberían rendirse solo porque alguno de ellos no lograra avanzar en la competencia, sino que debían sentirse orgullosos de haber llegado hasta donde ahora se encontraban. Después de todo, no siempre tienes el privilegio de que una gran artista como lo era_ _Thenma_ _, te entrenara y te aconsejara para que_ _sobresalieras_ _en el mundo de la música._

 _Con esas palabras bien grabadas en sus mentes se despidieron de_ _Thenma_ _y se retiraron de las instalaciones para tomar rumbo a un restaurante cercano. Desde el día anterior se había convertido en el local favorito de ambos jóvenes._

 _Tampoco_ _desperdiciarían_ _los momentos para estar juntos._

.

Sus padres lo abrazaron fuertemente ni bien ingresó a "la sala de espera". Habían seguido cada segundo desde la presentación de su hijo y compañera en el escenario hasta el momento en que la entrenadora de ambos tuvo que tomar una decisión que bien pudo favorecer a cualquiera de los dos talentosos concursantes pero eligiéndolo a él finalmente. Valka e incluso Estoico no podían estar más orgullosos de su hijo.

Por su parte, el castaño también estaba rebosando de felicidad al saberse el elegido para seguir compitiendo por el triunfo. Sin embargo no podía evitar la ansiedad que le producía la incertidumbre del aún desconocido destino que le deparaba a su rubia. En su mente él estaba a su lado esperando a recibir juntos un veredicto final por parte de los otros tres entrenadores.

Las palmas le sudaban y sentía que en cualquier momento el micrófono se deslizaría de entre sus dedos para estamparse estruendosamente contra el suelo pulido. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Podían fácilmente deshacerse de ella quedándose de brazos cruzados sin siquiera mirarle a la cara cuando se fuera derrotada, o bien podían salvarla de aquella humillación estirando un brazo y presionando el maldito botón rojo que tenían delante de sus grandes y cómodas sillas. Un botón era lo que la separaba de irse con las manos vacías y seguir luchando por el triunfo máximo, ese que sabía que podía alcanzar si se esforzaba y no se rendía nunca.

La música de suspenso y los reflectores apuntaron en su dirección dando la señal de que "el robo" podía efectuarse en cualquier momento a partir de ese instante.

Los segundos pasaban, solo tenía diez o quince segundos de opción si quería salvarse, lamentablemente no dependía de ella. Al segundo ocho podía saborear la derrota, cerró los ojos resignada y no los abrió hasta que un estridente sonido selló su destino.

Unos brazos la rodearon con fuerza y los mechones castaños que le golpearon el rostro le hicieron saber que era Heather quien la abrazaba. Seguida de ella otra persona también la abrazó, esta vez una cabellera rubia igual a la suya sirvieron de farol para identificar a Camicazi, su hermana gemela, quien al igual que su prima habían estado ahí para apoyar el talento de su pariente.

Por su parte, Astrid aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero en su fuero interno sabía que se lo merecía.

Y es que justo en los últimos segundos un entrenador había presionado ese botón que la salvó de irse sin más de vuelta a su vida cotidiana. Con la emoción del momento casi se ponía a llorar, pero, orgullosa como ella sola, guardó las lágrimas para cuando estuviera a solas. Le agradeció a "su salvador" el haberle otorgado una nueva oportunidad, una nueva esperanza que por supuesto no desperdiciaría; y tomó rumbo a la habitación donde debían estar esperándola.

Ya no la entrenaría Thenma, pero Eret prometía ser un buen representante de su talento, o eso le había dicho antes de que se retirara.

Como fuera estaba dispuesta a triunfar, si era posible hasta ganar.

Luego de los animosos abrazos de sus dos acompañantes, Heather propuso una celebración por su triunfo.

Por un segundo sintió un _deja_ _vú_ pero lo olvidó al instante, en parte, por los gritos de emoción que ambas muchachas a su lado, lanzaban.

Al parecer su prima estaba dispuesta a festejar por todo lo alto y junto con su gemela habían empezado a sortear cuál discoteca, bar o club merecía la presencia de una triunfadora y sus dos espectaculares acompañantes.

Sin embargo la ojiazul era ajena a este debate, su mente estaba ocupada en cierto castaño, su compañero de canto y rival por aquella noche. Sin olvidar que también había sido su cita el día anterior y el anterior a ese.

¿Dónde estaría ahora? Seguramente con su familia, igual que ella. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Celebrando de hecho, triunfos como aquel merecían una gran fiesta. ¿Lo volvería a ver? Esperaba que sí.

 _Después de todo, tenían muchas citas por delante._

.

Este es el final que más trabajo me ha costado... No porque no tuviera ideas, eso lo tenía muy claro... El problema era que mi maldito celular no registraba los cambios que le hacía al texto y tenía que volver a escribirlo una y otra y otra vez. Ahora no es exactamente lo que tenía planeado poner al principio pero creo que me gusta más...

Espero que a ustedes también les guste... Me he esforzado... Y he sacado tiempo de donde no tenía para escribir y publicar.

Y como ya había avisado en la página de facebook, esta historia tendrá unos cuantos _Spin_ _Off_ (sigo sin saber qué significa) que no tardarán en publicarse pues ya tengo 2 escritos completamente así que solo es cuestión de subirlos... También estoy a punto de finalizar la escritura de otro _One_ _-_ _Shot_ que por cierto ya tengo el nombre y es _Social Trial_ (me está gustando esto de los títulos en inglés xD) que en castellano _debería_ significar _Experimento Social_ (si no es así corríjanme)... Saquen sus conclusiones de _sobre qué tratará_ y etc, etc... En verdad le puse mucho cariño y dedicación a ese proyecto y espero que les guste a ustedes también...

Sin más qué decir, me despido...

Un saludo de marca registrada desde Perú y... Nos leemos pronto...

Chaito.

25 de febrero del 2016


	2. Spin Off 1: Primera Audición

**Este fic participa en el Reto #2 "AU's por doquier" del foro La Academia de Dragones.**

 **Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes de How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenecen, este fic es realizado sin fines lucrativos y solo por diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Voz De Amor"**

 **-El camino de la suerte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spin Off 1: Primera Audición**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana era calurosa, ni la ropa ligera lo hacía sentirse mejor y para colmo de males no soplaba ni un poco de brisa, desde que llegó el sol parecía haber decidido que ya había abandonado el tiempo suficiente a los habitantes de Berk y justo ese día quiso recompensar su falta con un caluroso día. Esto no le beneficiaba en nada. De hecho no beneficiaba en nada a ninguna de las personas ubicadas tanto delante de él como a su espalda, aunque en realidad eran más por delante. Ese fue otro problema, se había levantado muy muy tarde para los planes que tenía. Fue por eso que cuando por fin había llegado descubrió con sorpresa que la fila de gente ya doblaba la segunda esquina de la calle.

Y déjenme decirles que las calles de Berk son más que largas.

Desde la modernización a la que se había sometido la isla, la urbanización había tomado parte de los bosques que había alrededor de la ciudad principal para ampliar las carreteras y edificar más terreno. Todo este proceso había hecho que Berk fuera el centro de atención en las noticias durante los meses que tomó realizar todo el trabajo, esto a su vez atrajo la atención de turistas quienes ahora visitaban frecuentemente la isla debido a la belleza que había ganado.

Hace unos tres meses uno de esos turistas era el productor de un programa concurso muy famoso en Estados Unidos y otros países que se habían permitido experimentar con el formato, le llamó la atención que Berk no contara con otros programas propios que no fueran noticieros; pero Berk no tenía celebridades y si llegaba a haber algún asunto resaltante lo daban a conocer por el único periódico con el que contaban y en notas que no sobrepasaban media página. Es entonces que al productor se le ocurrió que tal vez podría adaptar el formato de su programa para Berk, primero charló arduamente con el presidente Estoico logrando convencerlo en el último instante para poner en marcha el proyecto. El repentino cambio de parecer del hombre se debió a que el productor le prometió que aquel proyecto no tocaría los fondos del estado de Berk, que él mismo se encargaría de los gastos y que de no obtener respuestas positivas de la audiencia retiraría todo y les otorgaría una compensación económica por las molestias. Luego empezó todo, los carteles promocionales se imprimieron y la gente curiosa decidió darle una oportunidad al programa, al principio no hubo muchos asistentes en las audiciones pero con el pasar de los días entre unos y otros se instaban a participar alegando que era divertido y que el intento valdría la pena. Consiguieron que la primera temporada del programa tuviera una gran aceptación, por lo que el productor decidió que el programa continuaría con una segunda temporada. En esta ocasión nadie necesitó un aviso para presentarse, lo hacían por su propia cuenta, hecho que puso más que feliz al productor, quien había decidido quedarse a vivir en Berk para vigilar de cerca su proyecto, ese que ahora veía realizado con orgullo. También creyó que se podía lograr incluso más, es así que se redujo el límite de edad de los aspirantes.

Ahora no solo asistían adultos a las audiciones, también los jóvenes decidieron que podrían tener oportunidad en la competencia y poco a poco ellos también se sumaron a la lista de participantes.

Él también quería su oportunidad, muy a pesar de su padre quien deseaba que su hijo fuera su sucesor. No está demás decir que el joven no anhelaba ese futuro para sí. Por lo que teniendo el apoyo de su madre fue suficiente motivo para que él decidiera no hacerle caso a su padre y asistir de todas maneras a la audición.

A la que se presentaba era la tercera convocatoria o tercera semana de casting. Esto se realizaba durante un mes y luego empezaba la verdadera competencia, la cual no podía ser promocionada hasta que se hubieran transmitido en la televisión todas las presentaciones de todos los aspirantes a participar, y la finalización de Las Batallas que tenían una duración de quince días.

Pero no habría muchas oportunidades a partir de esta semana. La mayoría de talentos sin descubrir querían ser los primeros en presentarse, ya que en las primeras dos semanas tenías muchas opciones de obtener una vacante que si te presentadas en las dos últimas, pues al irse agotando los cupos no todos podían ser aceptados. También por ese motivo los entrenadores se volvían más exigentes.

Y aunque el nivel de exigencia no le importaba, sí sabía, en su interior, que ya no era seguro el si ingresaba o no.

Pero aún con todo él demostraría de lo que estaba hecho.

La fila de gente a su delante estaba avanzando, se levantó de la acera, igual que otros tantos jóvenes que se habían sentado para descansar mientras esperaban, y avanzó él también, primero lento y después más rápido. Terminó avanzando unos doce lugares, lo cual lo dejaba con tan solo una cuadra y una esquina que doblar para llegar al estudio. Era un gran avance si se ponía a pensar.

Casi podía sentir que el lugar lo llamaba. Y él, nada tonto, no planeaba ignorarlo.

Sin embargo estaba cayendo la tarde, algo de lo que casi no se da cuenta, por lo tanto no quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que dieran por finalizado el día. En cualquier momento los organizadores podrían pronunciar las fatales palabras para los que llegaron tarde.

 _Él podia estar incluido._

.

\- ¡Felicidades! Esperamos verte en la ronda de batallas.

Esas palabras, llevaba medio día esperando escuchar esas palabras y ahora que lo había hecho no cabía en su emoción. ¡Por los dioses! Si acababan de informarle que sería parte del programa.

Cuando terminó de cantar dos de los cuatro entrenadores presionaron el botón rojo y voltearon sus sillas para conocer a la dueña de aquella voz. Y cuando la vieron fue mayor su fascinación, y cómo no. Era una joven muy linda y talentosa, Thor sabe que si los otros dos entrenadores no voltearon fue porque ya tenían completos a sus equipos y ahora solo eran espectadores de las decisiones que sus colegas tomaban. Sin embargo, aún contrario a las expectativas que pudieron tener sus padres, logró captar la atención de Thenma quien además de ser su cantante favorita era entrenadora en el programa. Fue cuando supo esto que se decidió a arriesgarse e intentar ingresar al programa. Obviamente cuando vio que ella volteaba su silla fue la única opción que le vino a la mente.

Tenía confianza, talento e iniciativa, sabía que solo con aquello lograría ingresar y así fue.

 _Logró lo que tanto anhelaba._

.

.

.  
 **Ya sé, ya sé... Estuve mucho tiempo desaparecida pero no tenía opción ¡lo juro por el gato que nunca tendré!**

 **En fin... Este es un pequeño vistazo de cómo fueron las cosas para los chicos antes de que se conocieran y antes de su ingreso al programa... Lo que pasa aquí es que Astrid logró ingresar al programa e Hiccup... Bueno eso se verá en el siguiente... Sí, habrá siguiente... También se vio un poco de cómo llegó _La Voz_ a Berk,toda la historia... Espero que esa parte no les haya resultado aburrida.**

 **También en un próximo _Spin Off_ (que sigo sin saber qué significa) se verá algo de Thenma que es una de los entrenadores en el programa.**

 **Procedo ahora a responder sus reviews...**

 ****Flopi216:** gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado. Sí es una lástima, pero aún faltan más _Spin Off_ así que solo hay que esperar... Saluditos.

 ****Nina Chilena:** gracias por la opinión :D... Y como aún falta para el verdadero desenlace pues claro que sigo... Saluditos.

 ****KatnissSakura:** espero que también te haya gustado las correcciones que le hice... Y sí es precisamente el programa _La Voz_ , también veo solo las audiciones y una que otra batalla xD... Saluditos igualmente.

 ****HeiMao3:** aww que me sonrojo, me alegra que relacionaras esas escenas con mi fic porque era lo que quería dar un poco a entender... Ya están hechas las correcciones así que espero que sea más de tu agrado... Aclarando, ni Heather ni Camicazi están participando en la competencia, solo están apoyando a Astrid espero que aún así te guste... Saluditos.

 ****BDC13:** ya está editado, espero que te agrade más... Saluditos.

 ****Gozihr Izaro:** aww gracias, mi segundo sonrojo de la tarde... Espero que te siga gustando con unos pequeños detalles editados además del final... Gracias por tus cumplidos, no esperaba tanto... Saluditos.

 **Creo que a algunos ya les había respondido por mensaje privado pero quise responder aquí también. espero no haberlos molestado...**

 **Y para mantener su atención...**

 **Les aviso que en los últimos _Spin Off_ verán las salidas de nuestros queridos personajes... Osea que verán cómo resultó la primera cita, qué pasó después y lo que deberá complementar al One-Shot en sí... Ese nuevo final quedó aún más abierto... Por cierto espero que les haya gustado la edición de ello...**

 **Como informé en el Facebook estoy en clases de verano y eso me quita tiempo para escribir pero no ideas ni inspiración por lo que cada vez que puedo intento adelantar algún escrito... Tengo además ideas nuevas que quisiera entregarles pero para ello debo terminar estos primero...**

 **Ahora sí me despido chicos, eso es todo...**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada desde Perú y... Nos leemos pronto...**

 **Chaito.**

 **25 de febrero del 2016**


	3. Spin Off 2: Siguiente Paso

**Este fic participa en el Reto #2 "AU's por doquier" del foro La Academia de Dragones.**

 **Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes de How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenecen, este fic es realizado sin fines lucrativos y solo por diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Voz De Amor"**

 **-El camino de la suerte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spin Off 2: Siguiente Paso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el hogar de la rubia no había quien perturbara el silencio en el que estaban sumidos. Ninguno de los miembros de la familia había despertado aún, ni siquiera ella que estaba acostumbrada a despertarse temprano. Es que con la noche que pasó junto a su prima y hermana a modo de celebración por su triunfo había quedado sumida en un profundo sueño reparador. Toda la semana preparándose para su presentación la había dejado inconscientemente agotada y ahora pagaba la factura, por eso es que las chicas insistieron en que después de la _pequeña_ celebración, durmiera todo lo que le viniera en gana y para asegurarse de ello no la dejaron sola.

Ahora Astrid estaba en el filo de la cama, a donde la habían mandado sus parientes con sus exagerados movimientos nocturnos, Heather estaba bien acomodada en el centro y Camicazi en el otro borde pero con más espacio que con el que contaba Astrid.

Ojalá no se cayera de la cama.

Afortunadamente Heather, quien tenía la costumbre de despertar entre sueños, se aseguró de acomodar el cuerpo de su prima atrayéndola más al centro de modo que ahora sí estuviera en una posición más cómoda.

Luego de realizar su cometido, la morena volvió a dormitar hasta caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

.

Tenía ojeras. Eso tal vez no fuera tan grave.

La voz aún ronca. Tendría que tomar agua antes de presentarse.

Su ropa estaba arrugada. Bueno, se suponía que no iban a verlo hasta que voltearan para descubrirlo.

 _Si es que volteaban._

Mentalmente se recriminó el tener pensamientos tan negativos en un día tan importante.

Sí, otra vez se presentaría a la audición.

El día anterior no había podido ingresar pero logró alcanzar un número, esto le serviría para entrar pronto el día de hoy, claro que tuvo que tomar medidas y levantarse temprano. Esta vez se levantó, con ayuda del despertador y su madre, a las 4:30 am. Ya a las 5:00 estuvo fuera de casa intentando coger un autobús que lo llevara lo más pronto posible.

Parecía mentira pero los autobuses estaban repletos, incluso a esa hora, pero no le importó y se subió al primero que divisó pasaba por la ruta que quería. No había asientos libres, tuvo que quedarse parado hasta llegar a su destino. No le molestó, le daría ventaja a la hora de querer bajar, porque según supo, más de la mitad de los pasajeros iban al mismo lugar que él. Y ya que el campo de mini golf, que estaba justo al frente del local de audiciones, único comercio de la zona, no habría hasta las 9:00 pues... Era lógico pensar que todos iban a la audición.

Cuando ya estaban a una estación de llegar, los pasajero que iban a bajar empezaron a pararse y aglomerarse contra la puerta. Hiccup casi queda aplastado por un hombre de mediana edad, abundante barba y robusto estómago. Menos mal que las puertas se abrieron a tiempo para dejarlo salir primero que cualquier otro.

Suerte, destino o lo que fuera hoy jugaba a su favor.

Claro que no fue el primero en el lugar, ya habían como treinta o tal vez cuarenta personas esperando en la entrada, pero sin duda era un mejor promedio que el del día anterior. Alcanzó lugar después de un grupo de jóvenes, seguramente universitarios, que conversaban sobre los ensayos que tuvieron que realizar para afinar su voz y que su presentación saliera perfecta.

En ese momento se imaginó a aquellos jóvenes, todos con un instructor, practicando los terribles agudos que debían mejorar, armonizar los graves, cómo hacer un cambio sin destrozarte las cuerdas vocales... Y entonces se imaginó a él en uno de esos ensayos... Abrió los ojos como platos al recordar que él no había ensayado.

No como esos chicos al menos. Bueno, en realidad no se le podría considerar ensayo a cantar en la ducha pero peor era nada.

¡Ay Odín!

Que alguna deidad se compadeciera de él y lo ayudara con todo, porque dudaba poder hacerlo solo.

Sin embargo todo aquello quedaba atrás ahora. Eran las 9:34 según el reloj digital de su teléfono y ya habían ingresado unos veintitantos jóvenes hasta el momento,desde que empezaron a atenderlos a las 7:45. Si sacaba cuentas, podría apostar con que él ingresaría aproximadamente a las 11:25, minutos más, minutos menos.

Esperaba que así fuera, tenía hambre además. No había tomado desayuno antes de salir de casa y con las prisas tampoco le dio tiempo de alistarse algo que llevar.

Los universitarios a su delante sí habían tomado sus precauciones y ahora devoraban unas galletas que se veían exquisitas mientras tomaban de unos termos leche de yack. Tuvo la intención de pedirles un vaso, pero se contuvo pensando que quedaría en ridículo.

Su estómago rugió y lo único que pudo hacer para calmarlo fue sentarse en el asfalto perdiendo de vista el modesto desayuno de los otros jóvenes.

Mala idea.

Las personas que habían viajado con él en el autobús, en su mayoría adultos, también estaban sentados en el piso... Desayunando.

A su lado estaba el hombre que casi lo aplastaba, ahora estaba engullendo unas cuantas, por no decir muchas, piezas de pan, algunas rellenas con huevo frito, otras con mantequilla y algunas con trozos de carne frita.

¡Tenían que ser vikingos!

Bueno, qué podía hacer. Eran gajes del oficio. Era su culpa por no ser más precavido. Estaba claro que su padre no se enteraría de esto. Le diría que era su culpa por estar perdiendo el tiempo en cosas de este tipo en vez de pasar tiempo con él en el instructivo de "Como ser un buen presidente" y etcétera, etcétera.

Ya no siguió por ese camino porque tenía que avanzar un par de lugares más en la fila. Miró el reloj otra vez, 9:50. Cada vez más cerca. Si enfocaba su vista hasta podría jurar que alcanzaba a ver el marco de la puerta, abierta de par en par. Ya podía saborear su destino... Aunque tenía más ganas de saborear el pan con queso de yack del hombre a su costado. ¡Que acaso su estómago no tenía fondo!

Otro rugido de su estómago, esta vez más fuerte, llamó la atención incluso delos jóvenes delante suyo. Él les sonrió nerviosamente en disculpa y volvió a deslizarse hasta el suelo. Cubriendo su estómago con sus manos esperaba poder calmar un poco de aquel fastidio.

No necesitaba interrupciones al momento de presentarse. Se mentalizó, dejó de pensar en comida y respiró hondo.

Mala idea.

Absorbió el aroma de la comida del hombre y otro rugido lo sobresaltó, ya frustrado y desesperado pensaba voltearse a pedir un poco de comida para calmar su hambre durante unos minutos más.

Solo esperaba que el vikingo no se ofendiera.

.

El desayuno fue prácticamente cancelado, porque quién iba a desayunar a las 10:40 am. Eso estaría mal, si lo hicieran no tendrían el apetito de siempre a la hora del almuerzo. Y con el platillo que la madre de las gemelas había prometido prepararles querían tener el mayor espacio posible en el estómago.

Por ello solo tomaron un vaso de jugo y pan tostado para que su estómago no resintiera la falta de alimentos hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Ahora se encontraban en el parque, reposando a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, después de una pequeña caminata. Heather tenía la espalda apoyada en el grueso tronco y en su regazo, descansaba la cabeza de su prima mientras que Camicazi, apoyada centímetros a su lado, cargaba con las largas y esbeltas piernas de su gemela. La estaban mimando un poco, merecidamente.

A Astrid le gustaba sentirse así, tranquila y querida por esas dos mujeres tan importantes en su vida, sin contar, claro, a su madre, que la engreían como si de una niña se tratase. Sentía que tenía un propósito en la vida, hacer feliz a Heather y Camicazi, por ellas se esforzaba tanto. Claro que también por sí misma, pero siempre, una parte de ella, dedicaría sus triunfos a sus mejores amigas.

Eran sus amigas, después de todo, además de prima y gemela. Sabían detalles de su vida que tal vez nunca revelaría a nadie más. La conocieron desde que abrió los ojos, ¡dioses!, había compartido fecundación con Camicazi, al ser ambas tan diferentes la mantenía siempre consciente de la realidad. Y Heather era un poco de ambas, si las gemelas eran extremos opuestos, ella era el punto medio y la razón de que alguna rencilla quedara olvidada con un poco de chocolate, abrazos y perdón.

Cuando estaba con ellas bajaba las defensas que había construido para el resto del mundo y se permitía disfrutar de sus momentos al máximo.

Por lo que había tomado la decisión de que si ganaba el concurso, usaría una parte del dinero para ayudar a Heather a pagar sus estudios y organizar un viaje donde pudieran estar las tres juntas. El resto, aún no lo había decidido, pero procuraba no hacer muchos planes por si, a causa de mala suerte, no ganaba.

La brisa fresca rodeaba el entorno de las jóvenes ahí sentadas, haciendo del momento uno de ensueño. Astrid Hofferson supo ese día que no habría fuerza del universo que lograra crear un momento más precioso.

 _Pero qué sería de nosotros si el universo nos diera la capacidad de elegir en qué momento seremos más felices. Esa regla,_ _Astrid_ _, la descubriría tiempo después._

.

Tres personas. Solo eso y sería su turno.

Aún tenía un poco de hambre, pero gracias a que al vikingo de antes le sobró la mitad de una pieza de pan untada con mermelada y uno de los universitarios le ofreció un vaso de lecho tibia el apetito ya no era mucho.

¡Suerte la suya!

Llegando a casa ordenaría una pizza tamaño familiar para él solo, prepararía café y engulliría todo rápidamente para después pensar en su almuerzo.

Después de todo, su estómago también tenía ascendencia vikinga.

Ahora tenía otro problema. ¿Qué canción se supone que vaya a cantar?

¡Dioses!, ¿cómo pudo olvidar ese detalle tan importante durante horas?

Repasó en su mente el repertorio de canciones cuya letra conocía de memoria pero cada vez el numero se reducía más y más. Y eso sería bueno de no ser porque esas pocas eran las más conocidas y, como era obvio pensar, seguramente otros ya las habían utilizado.

¡Loki, podrías dejar de maldecirlo algún día!

Bueno, su olvido no era completamente culpa de Loki, pero estaba desesperado. Se jalaba los mechones de cabello que tenía a su alcance, arrancándose algunas hebras castañas en el proceso.

¡Thor, Freyja, valkirias!, ¡que alguien lo ayudara!

Alto. Eso podía ser. ¡Valkirias!

Era bella, suave y con fuerza. Le encantaba esa canción, su madre la tarareaba de vez en cuando, por ello la tenía grabada en su mente. Su padre también susurraba sus letras, siempre pensando que nadie lo oía pero Hiccup siempre escuchaba a su padre en lo momentos precisos, mejor dicho, los momentos que Estoico no hablaba de política.

Había interpretado esa canción un par de veces antes, una en la ducha y otra cuando se quedó solo en casa y se sentía aburrido. Ambas habían ido bien. Dejando la modestia de lado podía decir que _más que bien._

Bueno, ya estaba decidido. Cantaría esa canción.

Algo le decía que le iban a preguntar si iba dedicada a alguien especial. Pues, diría que en un futuro, a la mujer que lograra conquistarlo.

 _Y ese día no era tan lejano como a él le parecía._

.

.

.  
 **Acabé... ¿Acabé?... ¡Acabé!**

 **No puedo creerlo... Me voy a desmayar... No, no me voy a desmayar... En fin...**

 **Aquí está el nuevo _Spin_ _Off_ y hemos visto un poco de ambos personajes, Hiccup ya está por ingresar al local y quién sabe qué pasará allí adentro... Astrid por su parte está disfrutando del poco tiempo libre que tendrá esa semana.**

 **Soy yo o no estoy poniendo diálogos... Bue... Ya pronto sabrán más... Si alguien se pregunta por qué no escribí sobre la fiesta de las tres chicas, eso es porque lo pondré después... Y ese capítulo estará muy interesante...**

 **No saben cuánto me está gustando escribir esta historia.**

 **En fin, ya saben que adoro que me lean...**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada desde Perú y... Nos leemos pronto...**

 **Chaito.**

 **29 de Febrero del 2016 (HAPPY BIRTHDAY HICCUP!)**


	4. Spin Off 3: Quiero conocerte

**Este fic participa en el Reto #2 "AU's por doquier" del foro La Academia de Dragones.**

 **Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes de How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenecen, este fic es realizado sin fines lucrativos y solo por diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Voz De Amor"**

 **-El camino de la suerte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spin Off 3: Quiero Conocerte**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- En realidad...- suspiró- No tengo a quién dedicarle está canción por el momento pero...- nervioso miró al frente, a todas esas personas- en un futuro, quisiera poder dedicársela a la persona con quien comparta tanto mi corazón como mi alma.

En aquel momento, luego de que pronunciara esas palabras, las mujeres del público soltaron un suspiro e incluso una que otra lanzó un gritito de emoción. Y Thenma, la única mujer entrenadora, no pudo evitar sonreír con emoción.

Unos días después, cuando su presentación ya había sido transmitida, algunas jóvenes que vivían cerca a su hogar empezaron a acercarse con intenciones muy explícitas.

El castaño sin embargo no prestaba la menor atención a ninguna de aquellas mujeres que, él sabía, se acercaban por puro interés. No era tonto, después de todo lo que sufrió durante sus quince primeros años de existencia había aprendido a ser desconfiado en varios aspectos. Uno de ellos eran las atenciones femeninas, que al ser nulas en su niñez y adolescencia lo prepararon para una futura decepción amorosa.

Recordaba ese día con mucha claridad. Fue una joven en su clase, muy bella y risueña; estuvo decidido a expresarle sus sentimientos y se preparó mentalmente todo un fin de semana. Ergo, esta muchacha no solo lo rechazó sino que lo humilló en frente de todos. Eso es algo que prefiere no recordar.

Claro que si le pidieran comparar sus sentimientos de aquel entonces con los que ahora florecían, no podría dar otra respuesta que la siguiente.

 _Tal vez en aquel entonces estaba loco. Sí, loco. Pues quien osa llamar a un capricho amor, tan solo puede ser nombrado como tal._

Fue más poético de lo que recordaba, habría jurado que al principio esa frase se conformaba por nueve palabras. Aunque claro, sopesando la idea, aún no podía darse el lujo de llamar _amor_ a sus sentimientos por completo, pero podía afirmar que el gusto que sentía por la otra chica no merecía ser recordado como nada importante en su vida. Así que se dio a la tarea de apagar ese agrio recuerdo y asegurarse de que así se quedara.

Porque tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que las inseguridades del pasado arruinaran todo lo que había logrado.

¡Le había dicho que sí! La hermosa joven había aceptado su invitación a una cita. Eso, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, lo emocionó de sobremanera. Y cómo no.

Ahora en medio de ese restaurante, sentado frente a su compañera, comiendo una simple pizza, podía sentir que realizó una gran hazaña. Tal vez eso había hecho, después de todo, era la primera vez que Astrid aceptaba una cita con algún muchacho. Claro que eso es algo muy difícil de admitir para sí misma, lógicamente no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

La rubia nunca fue ese tipo de chicas, aquello de _salir_ se lo dejaba a su prima y a su gemela incluso, ella prefería centrarse en su persona y en lo que podía lograr.

Pero tal vez él era diferente. Bueno, no por nada aceptó esa cita. Por supuesto que expuso sus términos: _nada demasiado romántico._ De ahí la pizza.

El resto del menú eran elaborados platillos, además de caros, claro que esto último no era un verdadero inconveniente. Estuvo atenta a todo, incluso cuando la camarera coqueteó con su compañero. Obviamente no se quedó atrás y terminó por despedirla ni bien anotó la orden. Algo que la hizo sentir extrañamente bien.

Eso tampoco sería algo que admitiría en voz alta.

En fin. ¿En qué estaban? Ah claro... La cita.

\- ¿Entonces, nunca en tu vida has salido de Berk?- preguntó.

\- Nunca, en serio- le respondió con tono simple-, no es como si me importara mucho... Tú sí lo has hecho.

No era una pregunta pero le respondió de todas formas.

\- Pues sí unas cinco veces, dos de ellas este año, la mayoría de veces íbamos a Europa pero en nuestro último viaje fuimos a América- informó, sin ningún tono de presunción en su voz, eso le agradó

\- Sorprendente- él alzó una ceja inquisitivo-. Lo digo en serio, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de probar otros aires, sobre todo con esa nueva ley.

\- Sí, bueno... Digamos que a mi padre le preocupa la entrada de _tú ya sabes quién._

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso pero tiene que darse cuenta de que nos quita muchas opciones.

\- Créeme que eso lo sé de antemano, pero mi madre se está encargando de ese asunto y ya que papá no le niega nada a ella...

\- Entiendo- dijo soltando una suave risita-, con mis padres es así también; mamá es la jefa de la familia, claro que no le quita autoridad a mi padre pero... Tú entiendes.

\- Sí, por supuesto- admitió pues era verdad y a veces se tornaba gracioso ver a su padre y madre en ese tipo de situaciones donde Valka salía victoriosa.

\- ¿Y cuánto de casados llevan tus padres?

\- Unos veinticinco años.

\- Los míos veintitrés, tenían que cumplir con la norma de "no hijos hasta el matrimonio".

\- Mis padres igual, mis abuelos siempre fueron sobreprotectores con mi madre- de hecho su padre le había contado mil veces aquella historia, claro que, según su madre, Estoico solo exageraba los hechos. La mujer hasta ahora no creía que su padre, el abuelo de Hiccup, hubiera mandado a una manada de lobos a rastrear la vivienda de su, por entonces, novio.

\- No me malentiendas pero me gusta que exista esa norma en la familia, siento que es una forma de darle un tiempo a todo- era algo en lo que coincidía con su gemela, ninguna se apresuraba en una relación y si en algún momento uno de sus novios le hubiera pedido _la prueba del amor_ ya tenía una excusa para dejarlos con las ganas y terminar con ellos.

Sobra decir que ese plan fue ideado junto con Heather.

\- Mis padres nunca tuvieron problemas con esa norma y tres años después vine al mundo- en realidad serian dos años y nueve meses pero no era necesario mencionar, aun, que su nacimiento fue prematuro.

\- Conmigo fue un año... Y por partida doble- le hacía gracia recordar aquello, su propio padre pronunció esas palabras y su madre le contó que este casi se desmaya al enterarse.

\- Eso fue suerte.

\- Yo diría que fue otra cosa- al decir esto le dedicó una mirada y una mueca que dejaba e claro que era un asunto que no quería comentar.

\- ¿Y cuántos años tiene Jake?- preguntó ahora él, captando el mensaje y cambiando de tema.

\- Acaba de cumplir los dieciocho- le respondió animada y agradecida.

\- Hace cuánto- siguió.

\- Unas dos semanas.

\- Qué bien, pero tendrás que vigilarlo ahora.

\- Es lo que Cami siempre dice pero yo creo que ya es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones y si esas son malas, tendrá que arreglar la situación por su cuenta- en realidad estaba segura que si su hermano le rogaba ayuda ella se lo proporcionaría, pero no sin hacerlo sufrir por lo que hubiera hecho primero.

\- Tiene una gran hermana, es afortunado- la halagó y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no notara el pequeño rubor que empezaba a invadir sus blancas mejillas.

\- ¿Tú no tienes más familia?- fue una pregunta para salir de tema pero él respondió sin ápice de molestia.

\- Tengo un primo pero nuestra comunicación es de fines de semana.

\- Eso sí que es único.

\- En mi familia la mayoría de cosas es así.

\- Por supuesto Señor Haddock- se burló.

\- Por favor todo menos eso- le pidió con tono cansado, odiaba cuando le decían así.

¡Por los dioses! Si había golpeado a su primo cuando empezó a fastidiarlo, uno de sus días de visita. Y casi lo dejó sin un diente. Con suerte él sí sabía medir mejor su fuerza.

\- ¿En verdad te molesta tanto que te digan así? Yo creo que es gracioso.

\- Siento que me comparan con mi padre y eso no me gusta- conque por ahí iba, pero bueno a quién le gustaría sentirse de ese modo.

\- Entonces queda eliminado de nuestras palabras.

Esa era otra consigna: _nada de palabras molestas._ Y a la Hofferson le gustaba cumplir sus promesas.

\- Gracias- no pudo evitar decirlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

\- Hiciste lo mismo por mí- le devolvió-, más veces incluso- agregó y él llevó una de sus manos a su nuca en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

\- Sé lo que se siente.

\- Gracias- y esta vez fue ella quien repitió esa simple palabra que, aún no sabía, hacía al corazón del castaño latir con una dolorosa pero placentera lentitud.

Le apretó la mano que había dejado encima de la mesa, la grasa de la pizza aún entre sus dedos, claramente no le importó. Fue un gesto sincero y nada forzado que lo hizo sonrojarse como nunca.

La miró a los ojos y así se quedó durante un momento, hubiera seguido así pero la camarera venía por el plato ya vacío. Él creyó que lo soltaría pero Astrid dejó su mano sobre la suya, aunque algo en su cerebro le dijo que debía sentirse indignado o usado, sin duda ganaba la parte que lo hacía sentir feliz. Se sentía tan bien. Y mucho mejor si sabía que era ella.

 _Luego de pagar la cuenta ambos se retiraron del lugar que había sido testigo de un primer paso que cambiaría la vida de ambos._

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **Casi no la cuento...**

 **¡Volví! Estuve de viaje por algo de una semana y pues me dio flojera recargar para usar Internet así que no actualicé :P... Y la señal no llegaba muy bien así que corría el riesgo de que no se publicase correctamente.**

 **Ya falta poco para el final y tengo solo 4 días... Espero poder lograrlo...**

 **Como estoy falta de tiempo daré de una vez la respuesta del review...**

 ****Jessi:** me alegra que te esté gustando... Sí, soy de Perú, adivino que tú también... Pues en realidad no soy la primera autora peruana, si te fijas verás que no soy la única... Te entiendo, a veces me da roche cuando quiero comentar algo con alguien pero ninguno de mis amigos del cole me entendería así que me quedo con las ganas :P... Pronto pronto estará el siguiente... Saluditos.

 **Bueno eso es todo... Espero regresar en dos días a lo mucho...**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada y... Nos leemos pronto...**

 **Chaito.**

 **11 de Marzo del 2016**


	5. Spinj Off 4: Trabajo Independiente

**Este fic participa en el Reto #2 "AU's por doquier" del foro La Academia de Dragones.**

 **Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes de How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenecen, este fic es realizado sin fines lucrativos y solo por diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Voz De Amor"**

 **-El camino de la suerte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spin Off 4: Trabajo Independiente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando los conciertos empezaron y tuvo que tomar más de su tiempo en los ensayos, sentía que esos momentos con Hiccup eran cada vez más escasos y cortos. Sabía el porqué y eso solo lo hacía más frustrante. Sin embargo también lograba que esos minutos, u horas si tenían suerte, fueran más especiales. Mejor aprovechados. Tuvieron un gran avance desde aquella cita el día antes de la batalla final y ahora parecía que las piezas, que no sabía le hacían falta, encajaban perfectamente en los lugares correspondientes.

Ahora sonreía más seguido y aunque era molesto, se sentía inevitablemente bien. Sino es que otra cosa. Esto también fue notado por Heather y Camicazi quienes no dudaron en interrogarla acerca del porqué ese estado de ánimo. Astrid había pensado en tomar la salida fácil, si les hubiera dicho que era por la emoción del concurso tal vez le hubieran creído, era tan tentadora esa opción. Sin embargo nunca tuvo secretos de ese tipo con ninguna, claro que nunca había sido parte de una situación similar, con mayor razón no lo haría ahora.

Las chicas habían saltado de alegría cuando les contó que estaba _conociendo_ a un chico y que el sujeto en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que su ex compañero de canto, ahora rival. Esto precisamente había hecho a Heather maquinar una historia a lo _Romeo y_ _Julieta_ en donde la rubia y el castaño eran los protagonistas. Camicazi por su parte hizo lo propio al aconsejarle que lo tuviera bien vigilado para que así ninguna otra tipa, que creyera tener suerte, pudiera entrometerse en la relación que, ella notaba, se estaba empezando a formar.

Astrid tuvo que admitir que la idea de su gemela ya la había puesto en práctica, al principio sin darse cuenta pero conforme se hacía consciente de las miradas y coqueteos de muchas chicas, tanto fuera como dentro del programa, decidió que debía empezar a señalar al muchacho como _no disponible._ Y aunque el propio Hiccup hubiera admitido, no sin sonrojarse y tartamudear, que no tenía intención de notar otra mirada que fuera la suya ella sentía que de todas formas debía hacerlo. El castaño pudo haberse sentido ofendido, con justa razón, o utilizado pero razonó que de todas formas se empezaba a cansar de tanta falsa amabilidad y si la rubia podía ayudarlo a espantar las moscas entonces no podía rechazar tal ofrecimiento.

Menos si este llegaba como espontáneas tomadas de mano, abrazos intencionales y, como ocurría últimamente, unos besos en la mejilla de duración limitada.

A Hiccup le encantaba recibir tales muestras de afecto por parte de Astrid, aunque no se lo dijera en voz alta, sentía que cada vez que ella lo tocaba su piel quemaba, ahí, donde su piel hacía contacto con la suya. Y en más ocasiones se encontraba buscando excusas para poder tocarla.

No hace falta decir que cuando Astrid notó esto se sintió, de alguna manera, feliz. Feliz porque el castaño solo tuviera el deseo de tocarla a ella, ella que aún se sentía una inexperta en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales y por esto, al no saber cómo expresarse, no pronunciaba palabra alguna que referente al tema pero esperaba estar reemplazando todo eso con los besos y caricias que nunca antes había regalado a ningún hombre que no fuera su padre y hermano con los mimos familiares. Estaba entregando todo de sí por primera vez y estaba segura que él entendería a la perfección. Y lo hacía, él entendía, porque se sentía de la misma manera. Un inexperto.

Pero él empezaba a dejarse llevar cada vez más si estaba con ella y se sentía tan bien decirle cuánto le gustaba y verla sonrojarse por sus palabras. ¡Por los dioses, era hermosa! Y claro que esa era una de las muchas cualidades que lo llevaron a (¿enamorarse? ¿encapricharse? ¿obsesionarse?) no estaba seguro de qué, pero ninguna palabra lograba describir lo que sentía por esa mujer.

Todas esas sensaciones nuevas empezaban a crecer e invadir en sus sentidos al mismo tiempo que a sus corazones. Y sin darse cuenta empezaban a caer en un juego en el que no había retorno, el ganador es siempre el mismo y el premio tenía forma de corazón con dos nombres tallados en él.

 _Se empezaban a enamorar sin ser completamente conscientes de ello. Pero el destino pronto se encargaría de resolver lo que para ellos era un enigma._

.

.

Astrid salía de la sala de ensayos particular, la que alquila una vez a la semana para poder ensayar sin interrupciones antes de cualquier presentación, cuando alguien la llamó. O al mío creyó que era a ella puesto que no había nadie más rondando por los pasillos. No reconoció la voz, no tendría porqué hacerlo de todas formas, él era un perfecto desconocido para ella, al menos sabía que era hombre, por lo que no se giró inmediatamente.

Al distinguir que la voz provenía de quien estuviera parado a su espalda por fin volteó la cabeza y miró a la persona en cuestión por encima del hombro. Él se empezó a acercar hasta que quedó frente a ella. Su aspecto la turbó por completo, vestía como todo un niño rico, tal vez lo era, camisa planchada y pantalones de una tela que no conocía no esperaba conocer, nunca se había interesado por los nombre de las telas y salvo _jean_ _,_ _algodón y lana_ no conocía el aspecto de ninguna otra, el cabello de un castaño tan claro que, a la luz del sol, podría pasar por rubio cenizo, estaba peinado con tanto cuidado, uno que ni la propia Heather tendría con su preciada melena, que parecía de plástico aunque también debió verlo así por el _gel_ que se podría notar a leguas de distancia. Un aspecto _demasiado perfecto_ para llamar su atención, supuso que por eso no lo había notado las veces que llegaba a ese estudio.

Desviándose de su pensamiento principal no pudo evitar aceptar para sí que le gustaban más los chicos de cabello castaño rojizo y que no tuvieran tanta preocupación por su peinado y definitivamente le gustaban más los que vestían de una forma sencilla, del tipo que no se molestaba en escoger los colores que combinen con sus zapatos, siempre con algo en la tonalidad negro azabache. En pocas palabras le gustaban los chicos como Hiccup.

De haber estado sola se hubiera sonrojada a más no poder. ¿Tanto le gustaba el muchacho como para que ahora también robara sus pensamientos?

 _Sí._ Y así era. Pero ya le había costado mucho admitirlo para ella sola, ni pensar en decírselo a él. _Eso jamás._ ¿Cierto?

\- Hola, me llamo Landon, trabajo en el estudio de al lado- ella solo asintió lentamente, luego realizó un gesto con la cabeza y los hombros que decía: _¿Y?_

No entendía porqué se le había acercado de esa forma, aunque tenía una vaga sospecha prefería no pensar en la posibilidad de que así fuera, solo quería salir de ahí, correr y alcanzar a Hiccup en el restaurante de siempre. Porque ni aún con la agenda llena se negaría a una salida con él. Pero el tipo ese _(se llamaba_ _Landon_ _¿verdad?)_ estaba obstruyendo su ruta de escape y, prácticamente, una maravillosa cita. O así lo veía.

 _Oh_ _Thor_ _, que no sea lo que pienso._

\- Te he escuchado un par de veces y debo decir que tienes una voz excelente...

\- Ya me lo han dicho, gracias- cortó y se apresuró a seguir su camino pero nuevamente el chico se interpuso.

\- Espera no te vayas- pidió y Astrid sentía que si lo escuchaba decir eso una vez más con ese irritante tono de voz iba a torcerle el brazo hasta que diera una vuelta completa, sería un lindo récord que romper-, quería saber si tú...

\- ¡Astrid!- llamaron, la voz provenía del final del pasillo, más allá del niño que usaba _gel._

Esa voz la reconoció al instante, pasaba ya tanto tiempo conviviendo con su sonido que era difícil no distinguirla como _única._ Esta vez una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando divisó esa hermosa cabellera, perteneciente a un _hermoso_ _espécimen,_ se acercaba a donde estaba parada.

 _Hiccup_ _está aquí._ Ese pensamiento se mantuvo hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo más: _¿Cómo, más bien por qué, está aquí?_

Pero eso lo descubriría pronto.

Cuando estuvo a su lado la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, un gesto no muy recurrente en él pero sí existente cada vez que se tratara de ella, le devolvió el saludo por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?, y luego permaneció allí, a su lado, frente a ese otro joven, y estuvo tentado a tomarla de la mano pero eso era vergonzoso de hacer, para él, ya estando los dos solos por lo que ni en casos extremos lo haría frente a alguien más. Claro que con casos extremos se refería a una situación que fuera similar a la actual.

Landon miró al recién llegado con curiosidad y desconcierto, no parecía ser su pariente puesto que ni su rostro ni el color de ojos o cabello era similar al de Astrid, aunque quién era él para saber todo sobre ella. Tenía planeado invitarla a salir, desde aquella vez que la escuchó a escondidas en su mente solo había lugar para esa joven de maravillosa voz y espléndida belleza. Era, después de todo, su tipo de mujer: alta, rubia, ojos azules, delgada y con curvas. Se había arreglado lo mejor que pudo para sorprenderla con su aspecto aunque sí le gustaba peinarse, siempre, así. Incluso afuera lo esperaba un lujoso auto, lo había pedido prestado a su madre puesto que aún no tenía uno propio, con el que esperaba impresionarla más, si es que ya no lo había hecho, y aunque no la creía interesada como las otras chicas que había conocido, puesto que al observarla ir y venir otras veces había descubierto que le gustaba ir en bus y que no tenía celular, hubiera jurado que con eso la tendría rendida y dispuesta.

Ese muchacho se le hacía conocido, lo debe haber visto en algún programa de entrevistas ya que no lo reconocería de haber sido en otra parte, pero era todo lo opuesto a sí. Llevaba jeans gastados y una camiseta con estampados, ropa ordinaria. Ese cabello ni siquiera parecía que se lo hubiese peinado, aunque los reflejos de humedad le avisaban que, al menos, se había duchado, no llevaba nada en las manos. Meditando unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que, si era conocido de Astrid, ella debía tener una vida plagada de escasez. No importaba. Igual la invitaría.

El día anterior había estado imaginando, mientras besaba a una chica cualquiera en una discoteca, que la besaba a ella, estaba besando a Astrid y ella le daba permiso de acariciar más de una parte de su precioso cuerpo. Esa noche no llegó a dormir a su casa pero había sido la mejor fantasía cumplida para él, al menos a medias hasta que pudiera lograrlo con quien era dueña de su mente.

Mientras se arreglaba esa mañana se preguntó si era virgen, pero al instante descartó esa idea, una chica tan guapa como ella debía tener mucha experiencia en cuanto al descontrol de hormonas. Esperaba que pronto pudiera tenerla como la quería, descubrirla toda. Si era como él pensaba entonces obtendría lo que quería en un máximo de tres días.

Eso lo alentó para acercarse a ella ese mismo día sin acobardarse, había ido perdiendo la timidez con cada chica que iba _conociendo_ pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que con una nueva siempre sería así al principio y una vez que le diera rienda suelta para hacerle lo que quisiera entonces no habría ningún pudor de por medio.

 _Tanto anhelo, tantas noches inventadas. Tantos sueños rotos._

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Hiccup?- le preguntó ella sin dejar de ser consciente de esa presencia que sobraba, ahora más que nunca.

\- Ayer estuve investigando sobre los estudios que hubieran cerca del restaurante y encontré este lugar- explicó el muchas a su lado-, hoy decidí probar suerte y ver si era este- le dijo un tanto tímido- y parece que acerté.

Estaba sonrojado, era tan tierno verlo así. No estaba molesta, había sido una grata sorpresa que la hubiera encontrado y le alegró muchísimo que hubiera decidido buscarla. Ahora ya tenía una excusa para verlo un poco más sin ser obvia.

¡Dioses, había sido tan difícil confesarle eso a ella! Toda la mañana estuvo pensando y rezando porque no le incomodara el que la hubiera ido a buscar ese día, tanta había sido su _concentración_ que ni cuenta se dio de la ropa que se había puesto. Esos jeans había dejado de usarlos hace un año, por el desgaste que la tela ya presentaba, y esa camiseta había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de su primo, uno de los regalos más _decentes_ que le había dado.

Para Astrid ese _look_ era perfecto, así podría pasar por un adolescente, con su rostro aniñado y simpleza en sus movimientos parecía que el tiempo en él se hubiera detenido. De pronto se sintió impresentable, no había ninguna regla rota en su estilo pero aunque Hiccup viniera vestido de una forma tan simple algo en su mente le dijo que se debía ver fatal.

Si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Hiccup solo hubiera encontrado: _hermosa, perfecta._ La camiseta de tirantes que llevaba la hacía lucir simplemente hermosa, dedujo que se la había puesto por el inclemente sol que anunciaron que habría ese día, su chaqueta negra la cargaba en su brazo izquierdo, le recordó el día que la había conocido, siempre los mismos jeans, sin adornos, sin rasgados, tan solo una pieza de su habitual conjunto.

El corazón de ambos latió fuerte unos segundos, hasta que Astrid recordó que no estaban solos. Volvió la vista al frente, hacia _Leyton_ , o así creía recordar que se llamaba.

\- Perdón, dime qué necesitabas- decir _perdón_ fue muy difícil para Astrid, pero no se le ocurrió otra forma de hablarle.

\- Pues yo...- se aclaró la garganta y le lanzó a Hiccup una mirada sin saber si debía decirlo frente a ese muchacho o no, hasta que decidió que no podía importarle menos la presencia del castaño- Quería saber si tú me acompañarías a tomar algo por ahí y conversar... Tal vez...

\- Lo siento pero no puedo, ya tengo una cita hoy- dijo esto y ambos se le quedaron mirando, Hiccup con una sonrisa, que no sabía que tenía, plasmada en el rostro y Landon con sorpresa, no pensó que lo rechazaría y definitivamente no venía preparado para una negativa tan cortante.

Astrid se sintió orgullosa por haber dicho eso, llevaba un tiempo imaginando qué sentiría al pronunciar esta palabras y ahora que tuvo la oportunidad no la desperdició. Ahora tendría ganas de decirlo más seguido.

Y bueno porqué no.

 _Además no faltaba mucho para que la situación entre ambos cambiara para mejor._

.

.

Ese día rechazó a un chico por primera vez en su vida y Heather no tardó en lanzar gritos y exclamaciones referentes a cómo había crecido tanto, parecía ayer que solo se interesaba en pasar de año en la escuela y ahora ya rechazaba a los muchachos que la pretendían.

Camicazi también se sorprendió, pero según lo que iba contando su hermana se imaginaba el tipo de hombre que podría ser ese tal _Ligton_ o como fuera y le dijo a Astrid que era una buena decisión.

Por otro lado esto vino de la mano con otro asunto, que para ninguna de las dos jóvenes pasó desapercibido, _tenía que gustarle mucho_ _Hiccup_ _para hacer reaccionado de esa forma a la invitación de ese otro joven._

Astrid tuvo que admitir que así era, e incluso les confesó que lo que sentía ya no parecía ser solo un simple gusto, _tal vez y solo tal vez había empezado a enamorarse._ Lo cierto era que aquella tarde, luego de haber comido en el restaurante de siempre, al despedirse, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa de besarla en la mejilla y como ella no se había dado cuenta, terminaron por besarse en la comisura de los labios. Había sido tan vergonzoso después, pero con un golpe en el hombro, sin mucha fuerza, logró que él reaccionara y con un gran sonrojo acordaron verse el día siguiente.

A las chicas casi se les salen los ojos al oír semejante noticia. En sus mentes formándose la idea de que Astrid debía estar muy enamorada para haber aceptado ese beso, aunque hubiera sido casual pudo apartarlo y no lo hizo. _Definitivamente había caído y al parecer no se daba cuenta, al menos no del todo._

Decidieron darle un empujoncito y fue que empezaron a animarla con que probara atreverse a besarlo una vez, le dijeron que si veía estrella o sentía esas irritantes mariposas en el estómago era porque en verdad estaba enamorada. No creyó del todo en la teoría de esas dos pero había decidido hacerlo, lo hizo durante la noche, sola en su cama, ya lista para dormir, al día siguiente lo haría.

 _Besaría a_ _Hiccup_ _y descubriría si en realidad estaba tan enamorada como para iniciar algo más con él. En su mente rogó que así fuera._

.

.

.  
El instante se construyó sin querer, saliendo del mismo restaurante, ella lo convenció de dar un paseo por los alrededores, él aceptó y dudó que alguna vez pudiera negarle algo. Conversaban de cosas triviales, como de la nueva mascota de Hiccup o de la reciente novia del hermano menor de Astrid. Cuando ella se detuvo en medio de una carretera no transitada, lo desconcertó, no sabía porqué pero tenía un extraño presentimiento desde que se despertó esa mañana, y su actitud tan misteriosa, podía notarlo pues ella no era muy buena mintiendo. Tal vez ella ya no quería seguir con las citas y le diría que ese era el final de todo lo que hasta ahora se había tornado en un juego de conquista. Parecía que las reglas eran enamorar al otro y el objetivo caer ambos en las redes que su _contrincante_ iba construyendo. Ella ya lo tenía rendido completamente, a su lado no tenía miedo de mostrarse vulnerable y él tampoco sabía lo que despertaba en ella y que la cubierta de roca de su corazón empezaba a resquebrajarse dejando al descubierto una resplandeciente gema esperando ser tomada, bajo los cuidados y protección de unas manos que la sostuvieron con cariño, que la resguardaran bajo un sentimiento sincero.

No soportó más la ansiedad, ansiedad por saber, por descubrir, tomó en sus puños parte de la camiseta que él llevaba ese día y tiró de él hasta pegar sus labios a los suyos. Desde ahí lo supo, los sentimientos escondidos escapaban con tan solo ese contacto, se había enamorado irrevocablemente de su rival, de su compañero, de ese chico que le permitía explorar en su interior las sensaciones que jamás se atrevió a probar.

Se separaron tan rápido que no le dio al muchacho tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera de pensar, sin embargo al verla logró descifrar la última incógnita: _si la dejaba ir, nada en él sería_ _igual._

Por lo mismo no la dejaría escapar. Tal vez nunca. O eso querría.

Así que antes se que Astrid lograra soltarlo o emitir siquiera una palabra, él la besó, suave, dulce, muy lento. Perfecto para un primer beso. Primero, porque el que le dio al principio no pudieron disfrutarlo a plenitud.

Aunque ambos tenían esa timidez y torpeza, propia de quien no había sabido cómo llegar hasta allí, y tenían que separarse continuamente para respirar, podían decir con seguridad que nada se compararía con aquella exquisita sensación del primer encuentro con los labios del otro.

Él acariciaba sus mejillas con la ternura chispeante en cada roce, ella había dejado de arrugar la tela de la camiseta para posar sus manos sobre los hombro del muchacho. Había tanta entrega en ese gesto, el beso, las caricias, todo.

 _Y las mariposas se sintieron como dragones salvajes volando por doquier._

.

.

El nuevo día traía consigo la expectativa de la celebración del final de la competencia. Los cuatro finalistas que habían luchado por quedar ahí, donde ahora estaban, sentían las ansias a flor de piel. Ansias por cantar, por demostrar su talento y lo que este valía, lo que merecía.

Esperar era aún más inquietante. Bueno no si esperabas acompañado, por supuesto que esto depende de la compañía y estos dos jóvenes eran la mejor compañía el uno para el otro.

\- Mi Lady- llamó luego de haberla besado en ese camerino asignado para ella, para que se preparara antes de su presentación-, prométeme que pase lo que pase esta noche nada va a cambiar.

Ella solo negó sonriendo. El muy astuto había escapado de su propio camerino para infiltrarse en el suyo, un gesto que rozaba entre la picardía y la ingenuidad, con él siempre sería así. Aun le costaba creer la inseguridad que tenía de sí mismo, por eso Astrid se encargaba de recordarle que no debía tener, no con lo referente a ella.

\- Babe, eso nunca pasará- lo abrazó y luego le susurró en el oído-: nada va a cambiar nunca lo que siento por ti, desde el principio fue así y lo será hasta el final... Si es que lo hay.

\- Pues yo espero que no lo haya- la separó solo un poco para verla a los ojos.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que lo haya- le respondió también perdiéndose en la profundidad de su mirada.

Se besaron nuevamente y sonrieron al reconocer aquello que les pertenecía, solo a ellos, a nadie más. Lo que pasara esa noche quedaría en sus memorias, en sus recuerdos, mas no perturbaría su presente ni se futuro. De cualquier habían decidido que si Hiccup ganaba, superando a los otros tres competidores, le daría el dinero a Astrid para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera puesto que el castaño en realidad no lo necesitaba. Dejando su orgullo de lado un momento, Astrid aceptó esta oferta. Poniendo en claro que no por eso pensaba depender de él, no, ella lucharía como lo venía haciendo desde el inicio, cuando todo comenzó para ambos. E Hiccup sabía que sería difícil ganarle a tan competitiva mujer. Se compareció de los otros dos inconscientemente.

Todo acabaría por fin pero ese no era el fin para ellos, era el fin de una etapa que se representaba con la ceremonia a la que se iban a presentar. Aun tenían camino por recorrer, sensaciones nuevas por descubrir y muchos besos que probar. Caminarán de la mano hasta el infinito, hasta ese mundo propio que el universo les tenía reservado, ese que sin saberlo les pertenecía desde hace muchas generaciones.

Tal vez no volverían a cantar juntos en aquel escenario que fue testigo de muchas situaciones entre ellos, pero sus voces seguirían entonándose como si de una sola se tratara. Ellos habían creado una sola voz, muy difícil de separar puesto que los lazos que la mantenían así eran los lazos del amor que se profesaban. Como si fuera una voz de amor.

Y tal vez lo era. Pero quién sabe, el destino tiene también muchas pruebas preparadas para ellos, ahora dependería de ambos mantener ese lazo firme e irrompible para que nada pueda deshacer lo que construían.

Debían entonar la voz del corazón y cantar _a voz de amor_ para llegar a ese sendero que les traería tanta dicha que se sorprenderían de las maravillas que nos puede ofrecer la vida.

Este capítulo se cierra así con esas ganas de conocer lo que el futuro nos depara.

 _Pero qué sería de nuestras vidas si supiéramos nuestro inevitable fin._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde... No tengo nada que decir así que me despido...**

 **Un saludo e marca registrada y... Nos leemos pronto...**

 **Chaito.**

 **12 de Marzo del 2016**


End file.
